Family
by PinkMedow
Summary: Nick Fury was a man of perfection and courage. Well, that was what everybody he met thought. Fury was a man capable of silencing the most fuming and deafening crowds with one glare. He was a man everyone feared, a man everyone respected a man who was known to make no mistakes. However, that was what everyone thought.


Family

Nick Fury was a man of perfection and courage. Well, that was what everybody he met thought. Fury was a man capable of silencing the most fuming and deafening crowds with one glare. He was a man everyone feared, a man everyone respected a man who was known to make no mistakes. However, that was what everyone _thought._

 _Fury marched down the halls, calculating his pace while keeping an eye on his surroundings, listening to make sure that his trustworthy agent; Maria Hill was following right behind him, as usual he heard the present click of boot heels following him and he continued his stride, grinning inwardly. After entering the long and problematical code, the heavy silver doors slid open revealing five patient people sitting on the cream-colored chairs, silence surrounding them. WAIT… FIVE! Nick Fury scanned the corpulent room and wasn't sure if he was surprised to see that one member was absent from the meeting he had urgently called and labeled EMERGENCY!_

" _Where's Stark" Nick asked his voice sounding tired and gruff from the lack of caffeine this morning. The question filled the entire room but his gazed remained on Bruce Banner, the scientist that spent most of his time with the billionaire genius._

 _Bruce was unfazed and shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."_

" _Stark's probably in bed right now, suffering from a bad hangover while the blond bitch that he brought home last night is making her way out of his house." Clint spat out, his tone uncaring and harsh. Honestly, Clint knew that Tony didn't take his role as an Avenger seriously. While the rest of the team always made it their first priority, Tony Stark was always late and had to be persuaded to attend meetings or show up at battles._

 _Fury sighed, he couldn't afford any problems and complaints right now, so he handled the situation the only way he knew how; yelling and scolding.  
"We don't have the time to criticize Agent Barton; we have a major issue here so will you all take a seat at the table." He barked, causing everyone to flinch and rapidly speed towards the glass table positioned at the center of the room._

 _Steve watched as Fury and Hill shared a look before the one eyed man faced his attention back to the team.  
"Call one of the agents from the tech department to get the video." Fury's question was directed to Agent Hill but his gaze didn't waver from the Avengers. Of course, if Tony was here, they wouldn't need a tech agent but since when did Tony care about anybody other than himself? The man was the most selfish person he has ever met! He focused as soon as he heard Fury's voice fill the room._

 _"I'm confident that all of you remember Loki, Thor's brother and all the chaos and ruckus he created." He paused when Thor apologetically interrupted him,  
"He was adopted" Thor said, raising both his hands in defense. Fury gave him a long look before he continued his highly interruptive speech._

 _"Well, Thor's adopted brother, Loki practically destroyed Manhattan and we were forced to clean up after him. We did a pretty good job at the task but, we may have forgotten to mop one crucial piece of dirt." He walked towards the window and pressed the invisible button that screened a lake. As ordinary as it looked, the Avengers didn't miss the swirling pool of blue that danced around in the middle… or the bomb that was ticking there. They stared in shock at the complicated piece of artifact that read the time_ _12:00._ _Fury stared at the team, his face unreadable and tense.  
"Agent Banner, your job is to figure out how to dismantle that piece of shit. The rest of you are going to that lake, you are going to finish that thing and close the portal, and it is obvious you have only twelve hours. Any questions?" _

_Before Fury could walk away he heard Clint's voice,  
"What about Stark?"  
Fury stared him down,  
"I'll deal with him."  
_ PRESENT

 _ ****_ _ **Fury shook his head as he watched the four defeated looking men walk into the room followed by Natasha, her face cold and hallow like usual. They had failed the task; it wasn't entirely their fault though. The explosive was trapped inside the whirlpool portal, if one wanted to deactivate it, they must go into the portal and who knew what risk that would ensure? The team sat down and stared sown at the floor, finding the cream-colored tiles extraordinarily interesting.**_

" _ **There is no way we could deactivate the dynamite without falling into the portal ourselves. Moreover, even if we did get through there, none of us knows how to break it apart except Banner who wouldn't be in right state of mind when he's the Hulk. We're all human and there is no way any of us can survive the portal. We don't have suits like Stark." Steve said, defending his team. Clint, the one who was forced to swim near the portal to look decided to contribute his own criticism.**_

" _ **I say that Stark should be the one to go into the portal. I mean he has contributed nothing for this mission, not even bothering to appear for the meeting." It was as if triggering those words had created a way to blow off all the anger and frustrations out of themselves, blaming it on someone else.**_

" _ **I agree, Stark's done it once before, he can handle another portal, it's not like we're going to close it on him again." Natasha spat furiously, the frustration of failing the mission finally taking a toll on her. She never did like Stark anyway, after enduring long weeks with him, she had learned that besides his girlfriend Pepper (who probably was beginning to get tired of him by now) he didn't have anyone else. "Out of all of us, he has the least to lose. His company is run by Pepper, the closest human thing he has is that military man, and after that, it's just him and his robots."**_

" _ **I agree with Barton, we all have things to come back to, whether it's this place, or Calcutta, or a comfy home in an apartment. If Tony dies, the only thing that will happen is that there is going to be a bunch of wailing woman, and a bunch of robots attending his funeral. And either way, he's the only one that is most likely to survive in the portal and someone who is able to deactivate the bomb. I say we get him to do it." Steve had enough of Tony Stark, if he wanted to be part of the Avengers he better be taking his role more seriously. If anything happened to**_ _that jerk,_ _ **there is no way in hell anyone would see him at his funeral. Steve looked expectantly at Fury, who stood there deep in thought. Resolve had crept into his eyes like poison (maybe it was).**_

" _ **Alright then, what we'll do is call and send messages to Stark, his options are; either he goes into that portal and turns that bomb off or, he could say goodbye to the Avengers forever." He then suddenly turned towards the man standing at the back of the room, twirling his glasses but not uttering a word.**_

" _ **Agent Banner, what do you think of our idea, are you in?" Bruce Banner looked at Fury and then at all of the Avengers and cold heartless laugh enveloped the room causing everyone to flinch slightly. He walked towards the center of the room as silent as ever, calm and calculating. It never had occurred in the others mind that maybe they had upset the scientist (who was very close to the genius engineer) and made him angry. Instead, Bruce faced his teammates and offered a deal.**_

" _ **Fine, I agree to your deal. However, before that, I need you all to come somewhere with me. After I have showed you something, then we may decide how Stark is going to be involved in this mission. Deal?"**_

 _ **The team looked around and Banner patiently waited until each one of them including Fury gave a nod of their heads.  
"Well then, follow me."  
**_

_**They all proceeded into the huge vans S.H.I.E.L.D owned and sat down while Bruce made himself comfortable at the driver's seat. They drove past the suburban area until they got into the city. After crossing a number of towers and buildings that all looked the same, Bruce finally came to a stop at the huge, silver building that stood out in contrast to all the others. Everyone stepped out and eyed the tower.**_

 _ **"Why the hell did you bring us here?" Steve asked eyeing the massive Stark Tower. Bruce shifted his impassive gaze towards the Captain.**_

" _ **New rule, while we're here, no questions until I'm ready to speak." Fury was about to argue, he was about to say that he was the boss here, but one look from Banner and he kept quiet, he knew that even he couldn't be able to deal with the Hulk especially in the city, so he kept his mouth shut.**_

 _ **The team silently followed Bruce as he whispered something into the security ear and pressed an intercom.**_

" _ **Good Evening Mr. Banner." Came the voice of JARVIS, the AI everyone was familiar with.  
"Good Evening Jarvis, might I ask you not to tell Tony about my presence, I would like for it to be a surprise."  
"Very well sir. Have a good day."**_

 _ **The elevator doors opened, allowing everyone to step in as they all rode in silence; soon enough, they heard the**_ _ding_ _ **as Bruce kept his fingers to his lips, signaling them all keep their mouths shut. When they walked through the beautifully sculpted house, they were surprised to hear joyous laughter of a woman, a woman Natasha recognized as Pepper Potts.  
Time came to a stop, everything just froze and the team stood there jaws open, shocked at the view in front of them. **_

_**Tony Stark, the billionaire, playboy was twirling his executive assistant around the room while she was laughing till her heart's content. A beautiful melody was playing in the background and the couple skimmed past the stunned group, failing to notice past the small bubble they made.**_

 _ **When they reached to a final stop, they music halted and the sir was once again filled with the non stopping laugh of Pepper but this time joined with the deep chuckle that belonged to Tony Stark. Every single person was taken aback, they had seen the man's arrogant grins and ignorant smirks many times, but they had never seen him smile, yet alone laugh.**_

" _ **That was the only proper thing you had done all day! And I must admit, I don't think I have ever laughed this much before. I love you Mr. Anthony Stark, more than anything else in the world."**_

" _ **And I love you, Mrs. Virginia Stark, more than life itself."  
Clint and Steve stared as if the Statue of Liberty had come to life. Tony Stark was married. To Virginia Potts. He had a wife. He was her husband. They were married. He was spinning her. They were dancing. They were happy. Everything seemed like a jumbled up puzzle piece neither of them could fix. However, the Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes, could have never prepared themselves for what greeted them next. **_

_**The wind once knocked out of their lungs when they heard the small pitter patter of feet and they stared, open mouth, eyes wide, shell shocked as they spotted the little girl making her way down the steps, zooming towards Tony.**_

" _ **DADDY!" She launched herself at him at he carried her easily, swinging her over his head and laughing out loud when she pressed a kiss to his forehead. The girl clung on to Tony loosely; an act of trust, and Tony balanced her easily bracing her feet against him and holding onto her arms. His arm was still linked to Peppers, who bent up and gave their daughter a kiss on her cheek.**_

" _ **Happy Birthday baby girl." Tony said, kissing the girls arms before launching her up in the air and catching her once again.  
Fury stared in shock at the man he once thought he had figured out; clearly, he was wrong. This was a completely different man, not the selfish bastard he knew. Unable to speak and unable to make his face void of expression he continued watching, not even bothering to take his eyes off the trio. **_

_**One of the windows opened, creating a small ledge where Pepper seated herself. Tony spun his daughter around and placed her on his lap beside Pepper.  
"I have another birthday present for you, baby girl. You ready?"  
The girl stared at her father and nodded her face beaming.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the dark sky exploded into thousands of fireworks lighting up the sky in different colors. Pepper leaned into Tony and she wrapped his arms around her unaware of the perfect picture they created. At the end, the team looked at the sky and saw the glowing words written in it.**_ _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEATRICE STARK!**_ _ **They watched as the little girl clapped her hands, laughed a musical sound, and then became silent.**_

 _ **The family didn't speak, they just sat there; Peppers hand holding her daughters who was perched on her father's alp. Tony had a arm around Peppers shoulder and Pepper's head was resting against his shoulder, her fiery red hair covering his back. The Avenger's magical trance was broken when Bruce cleared his throat and walked towards Tony who had just noticed that he was alone.**_

" _ **Sorry if I interrupted, I brought them here, for celebrations. However judging by the look on their faces, I'm guessing you didn't tell them about your family." Bruce said, a ghost of a smile appearing for the first time today.**_

" _ **Nah, I'd much rather see them flabbergasted like this." A cheeky smile appeared on his face before he heard the familiar warning of his wife "Tony, be nice." He pouted then walked back to carry his daughter, and ushered his wife forward wrapping his free hand around her waist.**_

" _ **Guys… and girls, meet my wife Pepper and our daughter Beatrice."  
He turned his attention to the wide-eyed girl in his arms. Up close, the Avengers could see that Beatrice was a splitting image of her father. She had chocolate brown eyes, and dark hair that fell into waves and rested against her shoulder, the only indication of Pepper they could pick up were the freckles that dusted over her nose and cheeks.  
"Sweetie, these are daddy's friends; Clint, Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Fury."  
"The girl stared at them for a minute before making her way down and running towards Bruce, hugging his legs. "Hello Uncle Bruce."  
"Hello Beatrice. Happy Birthday." Then the girl went back to the comfort of her father's arms. **_

_**Thor was the first one to say anything.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Beatrice, you look marvelous." He bent down, kissed her hand to which Beatrice let out a tiny giggle, and commented to her dad how funny Thor was. She stared around for a moment before her eyes rounded and grew as she pointed at Fury.**_

" _ **Daddy, a pirate! Look a pirate! He's going to steal my treasure." She screamed while Fury could only roll his eyes at the similarities between father and daughter. Tony however, could only take delight at his daughter's antics, and wouldn't leave a chance to tease their team.**_

" _ **I know baby girl! Maybe he could give you some treasure. And look over there" He pointed at Steve "Do you see what I see?" The brunette's eyes scanned over Steve until the brown orbs glistened and glowed. A red blush had colored her cheeks and she was laughing so hard along with her father who received his enjoyment from seeing that Captain shift from one foot to the other.**_

" _ **He's…he's...wearing…under…underwear!" She managed between laughs'. She then turned her attention towards Clint. "He's Robin Hood! He's going to steal from you daddy! You're rich!" She doubled over with even more laughter. "And she stole mommy's hair color. Can we blast her in the lab?" Tony's laughter died down as he nervously looked towards his wife whose eyes had narrowed and mouth had turned into a thin line.**_

" _ **Tony…what have you been teaching our child?" Tony looked around nervously before he stared at his daughter who began to get the message that she was in trouble.  
"Daddy! Make a run for it now!" And without stopping Tony Stark ran up the stairs, followed by a Pepper threatening him and chasing him. Soon enough they were both out of plain sight.  
Bruce turned to look at the rest of the Avengers and was glad to see some guilt tripping into their eyes.**_

 _ **"Tony Stark has something all of us don't have, a family, someone to come home to. He has a wife and a daughter who love more than anything and who will do anything for him. They come first in his life, and if anything ever happens to Tony, he has the most to lose, because he has a family." And he left leaving them standing alone in Stark Tower listening to the faint sounds of laughter.**_

Nick Fury was a man of perfection and courage. __Fury was a man capable of silencing the most fuming and deafening crowds with one glare. He was a man everyone feared, a man everyone respected a man who was known to make no mistakes. However, that was what everyone _thought._

 _ **The End**_

 _Should I Continue or Write a sequel where Tony finds out what happened in the meeting room and quits the Avengers and the rest of the team find a way to bring him back?_


End file.
